tunnelsnovelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tunnels Wiki
Tunnels is a book series written by Roderick Gordon and Brian Williams. The books in order are: Tunnels, Deeper, Freefall, Closer, Spiral, and Terminal. The books take place in England and an underground world, with Will Burrows as the main character. When looking for Will's missing father, Will Burrows and his friend Chester accidentally discover a secret underground city filled with "colonists" and "Styx" rulers. The Styx are planning to release a fatal virus on the Earth's surface, so that they can take over Earth with their own people. Will and Chester learn that Will's father journeyed deeper into the Earth, and they follow him, meeting several other people along the way. Will discovers that his sister, Rebecca, is actually an undercover Styx, and that she is completely evil and will stop at nothing to kill him. They pursue Will's father deeper into the Earth, up to the point where they end up in the center of the world, where yet more surprises await. Will must join forces with the most unlikely of allies to fight the Styx, who are now bent on total "Topsoil" domination, but not all is as it seems...and nothing can last forever.. The Tunnels Wiki could use a lot of help. Please help out by editing pages about locations and characters with everything you know about Tunnels! Auntie Jean.jpg Elliott.jpeg Tam.jpg * [[Tunnels|'Tunnels']] * [[Deeper|'Deeper']] * [[Freefall|'Freefall']] * [[Closer|'Closer']] * [[Spiral|'Spiral']]' ' * [[Terminal|'Terminal']] This wikia has so far, help us grow by adding more info! }} * 4/19/17- A Tunnels song called Dig a Hole '''was created by a fan on the Am I Right lyrics site. Check it out at http://amiright.com/parody/2010s/idinamenzel18.shtml * '''10/19/16 - New Japanese Edition of Deeper! Take a look at the new covers by Gakken in our gallery. In this edition we get to see the original design of Elliott! http://tunnelsnovels.wikia.com/wiki/File:Deeper_Cover_Gakken.jpg * 04/10/16 -''' '''Roderick Gordon talked in an interview about the movie: "Barry and I certainly haven’t given up yet. There’s still activity over in the US and the outcome might be '''better than a movie'." This implies that maybe, the idea of the film is going to be replaced by a '''TV series instead'. Read the full interview here: http://mundotuneles.com/interview-ii-with-roderick-gordon/ You can help this wiki by: Writing articles. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Don't have any ideas? Check out the wanted articles Adding content. You can edit articles that already exist, especially the stubs. You can also help out by adding images to the page - see the . ; Tunnels is the film adaptation of the first installment of the novel series from Scholastic/Chicken House publishing, by authors Roderick Gordon and Brian Williams, which has sold over one million copies and has been published in nearly forty countries worldwide. Read more The book was initially self-published as The Highfield Mole '''in 2005, and re-released as '''Tunnels by Chicken House in 2007 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Conflict Category:Content